


Interdict

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A landing party runs into an insubstantial problem.





	Interdict

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story was one of the first K/S stories I ever wrote - many moons ago! The original version appeared in Kathy Resch's zine T'hy'la 16. Thank you, Kathy and kira-nerys for including this story in your zines.

Nausea threatened as he spiralled upwards into the bright lights that hurt his eyes and the loud noises that jarred his head.  
  
"Doctor McCoy, he's starting to come round."  
  
"Good. Clear all nonessential personnel out of here and dim the lights on your way out. Oh and, Nurse, call the Captain." The too loud voice lowered as it came nearer. "Spock, nod if you can hear me."  
  
He did so and immediately wished he had not complied. A cool cloth crossed his face and as the light beating against his eyelids faded, he ventured to open his eyes.  
  
Hands helped lift him into a sitting position.  
  
"Here sip this. Your mouth must be bone-dry." The human he knew was called McCoy held a cup to his lips. Spock tried to take it from him but found he was too weak to hold it. McCoy tutted at him but held him gently as he took a few sips.  
  
"That's enough for now. Lie back down."  
  
Spock was only too pleased to obey; the short time he had spent sitting up had exhausted him. Someone else had rearranged the pillows while McCoy had held him. Spock looked around him - yes - sickbay, ... but why was he here? What had happened? He knew who he was; where he was but very little else - everything was hazy. When he tried to speak he found his throat sore and he could barely croak, "McCoy ... what happened?"  
  
An unfamiliar voice cut across McCoy's attempt to answer.  
  
"We were rather hoping you could enlighten us as to that, Commander."  
  
Spock looked in the direction of the voice. McCoy had been joined by two other men - Captain James T. Kirk and Commodore.... Spock scrabbled through his fragmentary memories ... Martin... That was it. Commodore Martin.  
  
"We found you wandering a fair distance away from the camp" McCoy said, glaring at Martin. "You were soaking wet, freezing cold and had been beaten. You didn't know us but luckily for you, you were incapable of running from us. You've been back on board for nearly a week suffering from exposure, pneumonia with complications, various and sundry bruises and lacerations and total exhaustion. You've been unconscious for most of that time and have had fits of delirium. At the moment I don't really care what you remember. It'll most likely come back naturally. What I want you to do now is sleep. Can you engage a healing trance?"  
  
Spock thought for a moment then shook his head wearily. "No. I appear to be unable to recall the appropriate rules."  
  
"Do I give you a sedative or can you sleep without it?"  
  
"No sedative, McCoy. I feel nauseous enough."  
  
Martin stepped forward. His voice cold, he said, "Doctor McCoy, we need to know what happened. I've a survey team waiting to go as soon as we resume orbit. This all costs time and money."  
  
McCoy turned his icy blue gaze on the Commodore.  
  
"I don't give a damn about time and money. I'll allow you to talk to my patient when I say he's fit enough. And, that goes for you to, Captain." He turned on Kirk who had, for once, been quietly waiting.  
  
Taking a step back, and lifting his hands in mock surrender, Kirk said, "Okay, okay, Bones. We get the message but the Commodore's right, we must talk to Spock as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure, I know that. I'll also point out that you're increasing the time you'll need to wait by stopping Spock resting now. We can finish this discussion in my office." McCoy lowered the lights further, before giving instructions that Spock was not to be disturbed. "I'll keep an eye on him," the Doctor growled at the duty nurse as he made his way towards his office with the two senior officers. Once inside with the door shut he went to his desk and indicated seats to the others. Martin was about to say something when McCoy looked at them.  
  
"Never before has Spock regained consciousness in my sickbay and had to ask 'What happened'." He ran his hand over his face, muttered, "God, I'm tired." Then, "I don't know what happened down there, gentlemen but it wasn't just his body that got damaged."  
  
"What's your prognosis?" Martin's deeper voice overrode Kirk's anxious, "I thought you said he'd be all right?"  
  
McCoy ignored Martin in favour of Kirk. "Sure, I did and he will be. It's just going to take time."  
  
"Time is the one thing we don't have, Doctor. The Council wants to open up this planet for colonisation. This sector needs agrarian planet, and this is one of the few that fits all the requirements. No people, no large carnivores..." Martin trailed off under McCoy's glare.  
  
"Don't you mean we need to come up with a reason capable of persuading Vulcan to lift its veto on this benighted place?"  
  
"Why, doesn't really matter," Kirk interrupted. "Our problem is that we have a survey to make. We'll re-enter orbit in about fifty-four hours, Bones. Will Spock be well enough to talk by then?"  
  
"I hope so or we will have problems," McCoy shrugged  
  
Martin's patience reached its limits.  
  
"Doctor McCoy," he snapped, "Convince me he'll be able to talk. Or prepare to do a psych-scan." He stared at the two men. "If necessary, I'll order the ship back to base and get them to do one."  
  
Kirk was on his feet, "Commodore..." but he was overwhelmed by McCoy's explosion.  
  
"No way, Commodore. No way will I, or anyone else, perform a psych-scan on a Vulcan especially one with damaged mind controls. All we'd get would be one very dead Vulcan." He paused, visibly collecting himself. "I don't think either Command or Vulcan would be very pleased by that."  
  
"I still need to know, Doctor." The Commodore was conciliatory. He was pushing, but so much depended on finding the right planet quickly. If there was another harvest failure on Mykin 3, and that seemed ever more likely, then they had to find grain from elsewhere. He stood up. "I'll contact Vulcan again. See if I can get anything more out of them." He paused, "I know a couple of Healers, do you want me to talk to them, McCoy?"  
  
McCoy's assent was a growl but all three men knew they had averted a showdown. As Martin left, Kirk sat back down,  
  
"He crosses you doesn't he, Bones?"  
  
"If by that you mean he pisses me off, you're damned right." McCoy rubbed his eyes and stretched. Kirk watched him.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest. I can sit with Spock."  
  
McCoy's raised eyebrows made Kirk grin.  
  
"I'll call you immediately he wakes up," the Captain said. "I promise!! And I won't ask him anything." He just needed to be near the Vulcan, he thought.  
  
McCoy grunted, but pushed himself out of his chair. "Guess you're right, Jim. If I wasn't so tired, I wouldn't have laid myself wide open to Martin." He made a sudden change of subject, "Can you get hold of the landing parties depositions for me? And I'd like a look at the last survey report as well." He paused. "It was a Vulcan team wasn't it?"  
  
"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem and, yes it was." Kirk wondered what was going through his friend's mind but seeing his tired face decided to ask questions later. "Bed, McCoy ... now!" he ordered.  
  
Before leaving, McCoy issued the Captain with a list of instructions. Kirk listened without interrupting. He knew McCoy's attitude was a result of his worry about his Vulcan nemesis. Unfortunately it really only served to fuel his own worries, and those he already had in plenty.  
  
Left alone Kirk contacted the bridge, and informed them of his whereabouts before setting himself to find the information McCoy had requested. At least that would keep him from worrying about Spock. Deliberately he thrust the Vulcan out of his thoughts. He did not have time for the luxury of worry. It would probably take him three times as long to find the old survey records as it would have taken Spock. He wondered why McCoy wanted them. As he worked he kept a careful eye on the Vulcan whose sleep, although restless, showed no outward sign of distress. The overhead panel confirmed Kirk's visual surveys.  
  
A much chirpier McCoy relieved Kirk a few hours later. He shooed Kirk away.  
  
"Go and tend your ship, Captain, or you'll have Martin adding two and two and making four."  
  
Kirk grimaced at him. He knew McCoy was right. Until he and Spock decided what they intended to tell Starfleet about their relationship then it was best to be careful. However, Martin also stayed away from sickbay. His call to Vulcan had brought no further information about the reasons behind the veto on the planet, and his enquiries of the Healers had confirmed McCoy's diagnosis. They should let Spock rest and wake naturally... then see.  
  
As it turned out there was no-one in the room when Spock came fully awake. Opening his eyes, he looked around him and tried to lever himself to a sitting position. All he succeeded in doing was setting off the medical sensors.  
  
"Damn you, Spock. You nearly gave me heart failure," McCoy growled as he rushed into the room. He ran his tricorder over the Vulcan. "How do you feel and I don't need any smart remarks. You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Spock failed to rise to the bait and McCoy glanced sharply at him.  
  
After a few moments the Vulcan said, "I am much improved, Doctor. May I be released from this paraphernalia?"  
  
After a moment's consideration, McCoy reluctantly did as he had been requested. As the Vulcan sat fully upright, McCoy opened his mouth once more but stopped as Spock said, "McCoy, I should be grateful if you would allow me to return to my quarters." He lifted a hand to forestall the Doctor's explosion. "I now remember what occurred on the planet surface. However I am in need of a short period of meditation to order my thoughts."  
  
"What's wrong with staying here?"  
  
"Sickbay is not conducive to meditation."  
  
McCoy knew exactly what Spock meant. Sickbay was often not the most peaceful part of the ship. Much as he hated to agree he knew that in this instance Spock would be better off in his own quarters.  
  
"Okay," he grumbled, "but I'll walk you there. Jim's off duty at the moment and I hope he's asleep. He's got another four hours."  
  
"That should be sufficient time," Spock answered. "If you and Commodore Martin will join us in my quarters at ten hundred hours I will attempt to satisfy your curiosity."  
  
"Sure. Here... you won't want to be seen running around the corridors in sickbay pyjamas, will you?" McCoy thrust a uniform at the Vulcan, and turned his back while the Vulcan got dressed.  
  
As they walked through the corridors, McCoy said, "I've been looking at those survey reports again. I'm beginning to think that what isn't in them is more important that what is."  
  
Spock inclined his head. "Very astute, Doctor." He refused to be drawn further. "I am in need of time to order my thoughts, McCoy."  
  
McCoy knew when he was beaten. "Ten hundred hours, Spock. I'll post it for Jim and the Commodore."  
  
**********  
  
McCoy let himself into Spock's quarters then suppressed a curse at the voices he could hear from the sleeping area. He had hoped to get there before Kirk. He should have known better. Summoning his best Doctor's smile he went on in.  
  
Spock was curled against his pillows, hands cupped around a steaming container. Kirk was sat on the bed watching him.  
  
Spock nodded courteously.  
  
"Doctor," he acknowledged.  
  
"Spock." McCoy nodded back. He turned to Kirk, "What are you doin' here? You should still be asleep."  
  
Kirk was slightly taken aback. "I just came to see how he was," he said. "I am the Captain after all."  
  
"And I'm the Doctor. His Doctor to be precise and I haven't cleared him for duty, yet. Out, Captain."  
  
Kirk glared at him.  
  
"I am sure that, deep down, the Doctor does have my welfare at heart, Captain," Spock said.  
  
His expression softening, Kirk turned back to him.  
  
"If you say so, Mr Spock."  
  
"Thanks for the testimonial, Spock." McCoy's words were sour but there was a definite twinkle in his eyes as he ran his diagnostics. "He been bothering you for long?"  
  
"You are welcome, McCoy. The Captain has been here for seven point nine minutes."  
  
McCoy was scrutinising the readout carefully. He put the instrument down.  
  
"Right. Now before we go any further. You're not fully recovered but I don't need to tell a Vulcan that, do I?" His only answer was a raised eyebrow. McCoy continued, "I'd like to think that if I told you to take it easy for the next few days that you'd do so. However, I know that you won't. Seriously, Commander, do not over estimate your recuperative powers."  
  
Spock seemed about to protest but McCoy overrode him. "Oh, they're good. I'd not deny that for a moment, but you've relied on your stamina once too often lately."  
  
Spock eyed him over the rim of his cup. "Understood, Doctor."  
  
"I hope so, Spock. I hope so."  
  
Kirk who'd been standing quietly in the doorway butted in, "Are you saying he's not fit for duty?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that he's not fit for what he might consider as duty." He turned back to Spock. "You're not going back down."  
  
The Vulcan looked slightly affronted. "Doctor, I..."  
  
Kirk interrupted him.  
  
"That's my decision and my responsibility, McCoy. I'm the one who has to live with the consequences."  
  
"And I think you over compensate, Captain." McCoy's voice was as hard as Kirk's had been.  
  
"Jim, Leonard... Please." The twin glares switched to the Vulcan and focused on him.  
  
"Sorry, lover." Jim touched Spock's shoulder.  
  
McCoy just looked.  
  
"Saved by the bell," he said as the room buzzer sounded.  
  
Spock released the door-lock.  
  
"Please enter, Commodore," he said. Getting up, he pulled his boots on and went through to the living area to welcome his guest.  
  
McCoy held Kirk back and whispered, "Sorry, Jim. I guess I'm worried about him." Kirk looked his question. "His readings are okay," McCoy continued, "but there's something niggling at me." He shrugged. "Can't quite put my finger on it, though."  
  
"I hadn't had much chance to talk to him," Kirk said. "I only arrived a few minutes before you. But, thanks for the warning."  
  
Martin had taken the short delay as his opportunity to have a good look round. He knew the Vulcan did not keep open house. The red light, slightly higher gravity and warmth were all familiar to him even if unwelcome. He started to sweat but a quick glance at Kirk and McCoy showed that neither of them seemed bothered by the heat. Spock, however, had noticed the Commodore's discomfort.  
  
"I can adjust the temperature if you wish, Commodore," he said.  
  
About to agree, Martin caught McCoy's quick shake of the head.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, Mr. Spock," he answered. "Can we get started? What do remember?"  
  
"Most of my period of captivity although some aspects are still unclear."  
  
As he spoke, Spock indicated seats and the refreshment he had provided. Martin noted the concerned glances exchanged by Kirk and McCoy and filed them for future reference. The dynamics between these three men were fascinating but, for now, he needed information.  
  
"Get on with it, man!" he snapped when Spock paused.  
  
Spock looked at Kirk who nodded his confirmation. The Vulcan cleared his throat very conscious of McCoy's anxious gaze.  
  
"As you all know," Spock said, "energy fluctuations in the transporter grid meant that the ship was unable to retrieve the ground survey team at the prearranged time. In order to facilitate the repairs to the transporter the decision was taken for the landing party to remain on the surface over night. Normally, of course, we would have returned to the ship for the hours of planet darkness."  
  
By now, even Martin was aware of Spock's reluctance to talk about what had happened to him. Glancing at McCoy and Kirk, he said, "Commander, I realise that this has been a very unpleasant time for you but..."  
  
"Commodore," Kirk interrupted him, "can we let Spock tell this in his own way, at his own speed?" He and Martin exchanged hard stares and McCoy harrumphed his agreement. Spock swallowed nervously.  
  
"I am ready to continue, gentlemen," he said. Having regained their attention he continued, "By late afternoon most of the landing party had experienced moments of unease. In many cases the reaction was so extreme. They were convinced that they were being watched with malevolent intent. I instituted a class one search but nothing was found."  
  
"Naturally," McCoy grunted. "The place is uninhabited."  
  
"So the earlier survey reports stated, Doctor. However I am no longer sure that is correct."  
  
All three men stared at him. Martin found his voice first.  
  
"What evidence do you have for that rather radical departure from the earlier findings," he demanded. He did not want to have to believe this. It would throw all his plans into total disarray.  
  
"If you will allow me to tell this in my own way, Commodore," Spock asked quietly.  
  
Martin shrugged, "I don't seem to have much choice, do I?" Vulcans always made him feel uneasy. Even though he knew several, he mistrusted them as the barely acceptable face of the unknown. As far as he was concerned Vulcans did not belong on starships, at least not one that he was on. He knew his latent hostility had been obvious to the Enterprise command team right from his first materialisation on board the Enterprise. So far he had been able to keep his dislike bound but here in these close quarters he could feel his control slipping.  
  
Kirk sneaked a glance at Spock who was regarding the Commodore with the interest he usually accorded to a failed experiment. The Captain then transferred his attention to McCoy who was also watching Martin. McCoy caught Kirk looking at him and shrugged.  
  
"Get on with, Spock," he drawled.  
  
"As evening fell the uneasiness became paramount," Spock said. "You will remember Captain, that I enquired as to the possibility of expediting a temporary repair?"  
  
"Yes, I do. So, that was why? I wasn't sure at the time." He stopped realising that his last remark was open to interpretation. "Carry on, Mr Spock." His glare at McCoy stopped that gentleman's flippant remark at source.  
  
The Doctor glanced round the table. For a moment there he had forgotten Starfleet's ignorance of the situation between his friends. Spock's raised eyebrows only confused him further. The Vulcan seemed to be waiting for McCoy to say something.  
  
"Uh... guess I've forgotten what I was going to say, Spock. Probably nothing of any importance anyway."  
  
The Vulcan's condescending stare nearly sent Kirk into hysterics, but he sobered quickly when the stare was turned on him. Obviously Spock was not finding any humour in the situation. Martin aware of the undercurrents, glared at all of them indiscriminately.  
  
"We're wasting time," he said bluntly.  
  
Spock continued as coolly as though he had never been interrupted.  
  
"Following your negative reply, Captain, I arranged guards for the night. No-one was to be left alone and as far as I am aware no-one was." He swallowed. "The next thing that I remember is awakening in total darkness. I was alone, unclothed, tightly bound, wet and very cold. I gradually became aware that I was deep underground. I have no recollection of how I came to be imprisoned.  
  
He paused for a moment. "However as I do not subscribe to the theory that I have awakened sufficient fear and terror in the hearts of the crew of the Enterprise for them to have used this opportunity to return the favour. Therefore, I can only surmise that the mythical inhabitants of Parena 4 removed me from our camp for purposes of their own."  
  
"Where in hell's name did you get that idea from?" McCoy blustered. Kirk sat with his mouth open. McCoy had effectively taken the words right out of his mouth.  
  
"As you have already pointed out, Doctor, the survey reports say that there is no intelligent life on Parena." Spock's shrug was barely noticeable.  
  
With a slight start Martin realised that McCoy was not referring to the survey report but to a rumour that had surfaced during the search for the First Officer. While a part of his mind expressed surprise that Kirk had not heard it he said mildly, "As a scientist you know that survey results have been wrong before, Commander."  
  
"How did you hear that? I thought I'd put a stop to it?" Kirk's next words disabused him of his misconception.  
  
"I do have hearing superior to that of humans, Captain. The walls in sickbay are fairly thin."  
  
Kirk nodded as comprehension dawned. He vividly remembered his anger when he had overheard a couple of crewmembers discussing the possibility that the Vulcan had got his comeuppance at last. He grinned disarmingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."  
  
"To return to the main point. My time sense was somewhat awry but I estimate I was alone and awake for some seven point three hours. When my captors returned they informed me, through telepathic means, that the survey party had been recalled to the ship and that I had been left behind. They appeared most curious as to the differences between the different racial types in the survey team." He paused. "They are true telepaths but their methods are crude and painful. I retain the impression of both mental and physical abuse - however as I am here, alive and functioning, my impressions must have been incorrect in some degree." His voice was questioning.  
  
"Only to some degree, Spock." McCoy answered him. "I treated you. I know what your condition was when we found you."  
  
Spock was patient, "That may well be so, Doctor. However," he paused, for once at a loss, "I can think of no other way to describe the sensation. I was conscious of malevolence, contained but still present and also a deep desire for knowledge."  
  
"Nice way to show it." McCoy's distaste was obvious.  
  
"More important to my way of thinking, Commander," the cold dry tone brought the Vulcan's gaze to rest on Kirk, "is just who or what you are describing. I'm sorry but you've been less than scientific about all this." His voice hardened. "Just what are you hiding?"  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
In anyone else it could have been described as insolence. Kirk glared at his second-in-command. For once Spock's gaze lowered before Kirk's. McCoy watched worriedly and wondered what was going on. Then suddenly it hit him. Kirk did not know any more of what had happened to Spock than either himself or Martin. It had to be driving him crazy but also meant that Spock was really reluctant to talk. Maybe it was time to haul the old hypodermic out and see what came out of the woodwork.  
  
"Spock." McCoy's voice was gentle and the Vulcan instantly wary. "You must be tired... maybe we should leave this for another time?" Both Kirk and Martin bristled but McCoy shook his head at them.  
  
Spock was taken aback. "I am functional, Doctor."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Jim's right. You've been circling round the subject since we started. A few more hours sleep and then maybe the psych-scan. How 'bout it?"  
  
It was a measure of Spock's state that palpable shock showed on all three faces. Spock was however the first to recover.  
  
"That will not be necessary, Doctor. Commodore, Captain, I apologise for wasting your time. To refer to your earlier criticism, Captain, I will endeavour to be scientific." He folded his hands in front of him. They were shaking, Kirk noted with horror, and only McCoy's steely-eyed gaze stopped him from reaching out. Martin could feel the tension but decided to leave the handling of the Vulcan to those that knew him.  
  
"I was not aware at any time during my captivity of my captors' corporeality," Spock said at last.  
  
Three blank looks faced him. Biting his lip, he tried again. "None of my captors physically touched me. I am not totally convinced that they exist in our reality."  
  
McCoy's mouth spoke. "You're haverin' Spock!"  
  
"Indeed, I am not."  
  
"Haverin'?" Kirk queried to Martin's relief.  
  
"Spock knows what I mean."  
  
"I don't." Kirk's tone demanded an explanation. McCoy's answer was vague. "Oh, it's a word I learnt from Scotty. I don't often get a chance to use it - and I like it. It means exactly what it says."  
  
Spock took pity on them.  
  
"I believe Doctor McCoy is implying that I am fantasising, Captain."  
  
"Pardon me, but are you saying ghosts?" Martin was determined to be scrupulously polite to an obviously disturbed Vulcan.  
  
"No, Sir. Captain," Spock was suddenly determined. "I must return to the surface. It is entirely possible that the indigenous population is in need of assistance." He turned to Martin, seeking the backing he knew he would need, and changed tack. "Commodore, we are all aware of the necessity for increased grain production in this quadrant. However as matters stand at the moment the Federation Council will not allow colonisation to proceed. Our abandoned survey and the earlier results all support Vulcan's veto, and that consensus will continue to prevail unless we can discover both the source of the problem and the means whereby we can solve it." Casting a quick glance in Kirk's direction, he added, "I submit that as the one with whom they previously made contact then I am the one who should return."  
  
Kirk's face was closed, McCoy was nearly bouncing but Martin got in first.  
  
"I agree with your assessment, Commander, he said, "but we still have some unanswered questions. For instance, how did you escape?"  
  
"I believe that they let me go. Possibly they had learnt all they needed or more likely they realised that to keep me was to ensure my death."  
  
"That doesn't fit with the malevolence you spoke about." Kirk's voice was sharp. Spock was suddenly sure that he was facing a one-man board of enquiry.  
  
"I did say that the malevolence was contained and that I was also aware of curiosity. I submit that they must have returned me to your search parties. I was in no state to find my own way."  
  
"I'd like to say something before any decisions made, Captain."  
  
Kirk nodded his acquiescence to McCoy.  
  
"I went on record before the original beam down that Spock was unsuited for the survey. The climate on that planet is not suitable for Vulcans. That objection still exists."  
  
"I do not intend to live there, Doctor."  
  
"Damn you, Spock! For some unknown reason, I am trying to keep you alive. Stop blocking me!!"  
  
Spock flinched at the Doctor's vehemence. His reply was formal  
  
"I apologise, Doctor. I also acknowledge the truth in your words. However, that does not negate my earlier statement. They know me, they know my limitations and they will not need to experiment on another being."  
  
"Maybe so, Commander." Kirk's tone was mild and Spock took warning. "However where's your proof of their existence."  
  
Spock's lips thinned. He never appreciated his words being called into disrepute.  
  
"I know what I encountered, Captain."  
  
"We only know what you say you encountered."  
  
"Are you implying that I am lying to you?"  
  
"No. Only that your judgement may have been impaired by your ordeal."  
  
"How would you account for my disappearance then, Captain?"  
  
"I don't know," Kirk said in his most reasonable tone. "Maybe something woke you up, you went to investigate and got lost. Even Vulcans must get disorientated in total darkness. Wandering around those caves you'd be bound to bruise yourself. McCoy's already mentioned the unsuitability of the climate. Hypothermia will addle even a Vulcan brain. Correct, McCoy?" He wondered why he was playing devil's advocate but found it impossible to stop.  
  
Intent on observing Spock, McCoy merely nodded his agreement. He was watching the Vulcan fight and conquer the desire to knock Kirk across the room and hoping that Martin could not read the Vulcan as easily as he could.  
  
'If you consider my judgement to be faulty, Captain," Spock said, "then may I suggest that you have been remiss in your official duties."  
  
"Oh?" Kirk was reasonableness itself. "I don't think so, First Officer."  
  
"Yes. You must remove me from my position as First and Science Officer."  
  
"No need. McCoy hasn't okayed your return to duty yet."  
  
"Boys." McCoy decided it was time he intervened. This was brewing into a row that had no place in public and Martin was obviously fascinated. "Boys? Isn't this slightly off the subject? Jim, we know that Spock was abused by someone or something. Now didn't all the survey team report uneasiness, bad dreams, that sort of thing?" His listeners agreed. "Now - the first survey - Vulcan wasn't it?"  
  
Kirk wondered why McCoy was asking questions to which he already knew the answers. He opened his mouth to answer but as usual Spock was there first.  
  
"Not entirely, Doctor. The team consisted of six Vulcans, one Andorian and one Deltan. The Deltan died and the rest have only limited memory access to the experience."  
  
"That's why Vulcan is against colonisation?"  
  
"In essence, yes. In fact, Vulcan was against any further contact. We would prefer to interdict the planet."  
  
The exchange had given Kirk a chance to recover his equilibrium. He returned to the primary subject.  
  
"Well, if you couldn't touch them ... how about some other information.. What did they look like? What will we be looking for?"  
  
"Unknown, Captain. As mentioned earlier I was in total darkness throughout my captivity."  
  
Kirk's control began to slip again, "And you want to go back down and try again?"  
  
Spock was stiff, "I am a scientist and it is my duty to further scientific exploration throughout the galaxy."  
  
McCoy jumped to his feet and Martin followed his lead.  
  
"Well, I think we've done all we can for the moment," the Commodore said jovially. "I'll contact Command, Spock. It'll be a day or two before I get an answer."  
  
"With all due respect, Commodore I would prefer to proceed as soon as possible."  
  
"You're tired," McCoy said flatly. "In fact, we all are. Spock, I'm not authorising your return to duty status for at least twenty-four hours." Before Spock could respond McCoy turned to Kirk. "Jim, I'm downgrading you for the same period. Scotty's well able to look after the ship. Commodore, I suggest you take the time to put your feet up." As McCoy spoke he was herding Martin towards the door. As it opened for them he turned back looked grimly at the pair left standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Maybe you two best think about how far that 'malevolence' can reach."  
  
As the door shut behind the two men Kirk shook his head. Spock looked his question.  
  
"I just tried to push you into a public quarrel. Bad enough in front of McCoy but Commodore Martin? I must need my head examined." He stopped then asked, "Could Bones be right?"  
  
"The possibility exists."  
  
The wry note in the Vulcan's voice did not go unnoticed. Kirk grinned at him and welcomed Spock's eyebrow as a sign of returning normality. Impulsively he hugged his friend. "Love you," he muttered. Spock returned the pressure, then deliberately withdrew from the embrace  
  
"May I suggest an investigation into the present state of mind of the crew?"  
  
"Good idea. Start it will you? I'll contact Scotty. Then," he grinned, "I'm hungry." Spock's mouth twitched slightly. "It's a long time since breakfast." Kirk sounded as plaintive as he could manage. He turned towards the connecting door then suddenly threw his arms round the surprised Vulcan.  
  
"I'm sorry, truly."  
  
"I know, Jim. May I also apologise?"  
  
"Of course you can," Kirk gestured expansively, "but what for?"  
  
"I was less than respectful."  
  
"So what's new?" Kirk's grin was covered by Spock's mouth. He surfaced to ask, "Do you think that now we know we'll be able to combat it?"  
  
"That may well be possible. I will be both better informed and free to accompany you to the mess in some fifteen point six minutes." He pushed his friend in the direction of the door.  
  
**********  
  
On Kirk's return, Spock said, "I recommend that we increase our orbit." He indicated the screen readout to Kirk.  
  
"Hmmm... I see what you mean. Not as bad as the survey party but bad enough." Kirk activated the comm unit and gave Sulu his new orders. Closing the channel he turned to Spock. The Vulcan who was standing next to his bed appeared slightly distracted.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly." He avoided the human's advance. "I thought you were hungry?"  
  
"I am." Kirk made a playful grab. The Vulcan sidestepped him. "Spock," Kirk sounded hurt, "McCoy's given us twenty-four hours off. It isn't often we get the chance to be together like this on board ship. Come on, lover. You know exercise is much easier on an empty stomach." He had cornered Spock but made no further move, just waited for the Vulcan.  
  
"True." Spock conceded. He sat down and began removing his boots. Kirk stood watching, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Just what are you doing?"  
  
"I would have thought it obvious. Does one not usually undress before going to bed?"  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
Spock looked his incomprehension. "Jim, I thought you had indicated your desire for sexual congress. I was only trying to facilitate your request."  
  
Kirk shook his head. He began stripping. "You certainly have a way with words, Mr Spock!" Spock's sideways glance showed he recognised that Kirk had seen through his ploy. Moments later they lay together gradually relaxing in the feel of each other's bodies.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"And I you, Jim."  
  
Kirk kissed him gently at first, then more deeply. Hands encouraged desire and soon they were both completely involved. Neither noticed Kirk's increasing aggressiveness. The human had manoeuvred Spock onto his back, a not uncommon position but what was uncommon was his rough entry into his unprepared lover.  
  
"Jim," Spock drew in his breath sharply. Kirk ignored his complaint and Spock opened his eyes to see a completely self-contained face.  
  
"Jim," he said again more urgently. "Jim?"  
  
He lowered his shields in an attempt to reach Kirk and regretted it immediately as he recognised the presence of the Parenans. Desperately he twisted under Kirk, trying to free himself both physically and mentally. His own arousal died and Spock knew what physical rape felt like. As Kirk reached his climax, the Vulcan tried to wrench his mind free, but Kirk's reactions flooded through along with the invader.  
  
Kirk came back into himself with a jerk.  
  
"Spock?"  
  
His lover was trembling under him, his face twisted in pain.  
  
"Spock? What the hell?"  
  
He shook the Vulcan, attempting to hold him still at the same time. Rolling off him his lover, he gained his feet and stared in horror at streaks of blood on Spock's thighs. "Dear Christ ... did I do that?" Violent paroxysms continued to shake the Vulcan's body. Kirk ran for the intercom.  
  
"Sickbay. Is McCoy there?"  
  
"Sure am, Jim. Where's the fire?"  
  
"In Spock's quarters. Get here fast."  
  
McCoy did not even bother to answer and Kirk closed down the connection and returned to Spock. The Vulcan tried to speak and Kirk tried to stop him.  
  
"Bones is on his way. Quiet now."  
  
"Jim.... shields.... break orbit."  
  
Kirk was on his feet and back to the intercom ordering Sulu to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible. Sulu did not argue. His Captain's tone was enough. McCoy arrived whilst Kirk was talking to Sulu and he headed straight for Spock. He grimaced and reached for his hypo. Without turning he snapped at Kirk.  
  
"Get me a cloth and some water, then get some clothes on."  
  
"Bones, is he all right?"  
  
"Do as you're told, Captain."  
  
Kirk jerked in shock. He had not expected McCoy's reaction to be so vehement. Quietly, he obeyed the order. Passing the doctor the cloth and water, he picked up his scattered clothes, returned to the bathroom and got dressed. Spock had quietened while he was away and McCoy had washed and dried him.  
  
Hearing Kirk return McCoy said coldly, "You'll know where he keeps his clothes. Get him something warm."  
  
Without argument, Kirk did as he was told then went and stood where McCoy had to look at him.  
  
"Doctor."  
  
McCoy barely glanced at him just took the proffered robe. "Gimme a hand to get him into this."  
  
Kirk sighed. Sometimes McCoy could be as difficult to reach as Spock. "Bones?" His voice was quiet but firm. McCoy turned to glare at him just as Spock stirred.  
  
"It worked?" His voice was weak. Kirk nodded dumbly. He could not think of anything to say. McCoy did.  
  
"What worked?"  
  
Spock ignored him. "What is our distance from the planet?"  
  
Kirk realised he did not know and went to check. McCoy took advantage of his absence to run his scanner over Spock again as the Vulcan struggled to sit up.  
  
McCoy let him try muttering, "Serve you right," when the Vulcan gave up. Spock's answering glare was enough to restore the Doctor's equilibrium to the extent that he let Kirk pass on the information Spock had requested before he interrupted them.  
  
"Right, I want some answers. I thought you told me you knew all about careful sex, Jim?"  
  
Kirk's answering blush showed McCoy his barb had gone home. The Captain did not reply and it was Spock's cool voice that spoke.  
  
"It would seem that your earlier supposition was indeed correct, Doctor." McCoy showed his surprise. Spock continued, "We know the natives of Parena 3 are telepaths and I believe that we must both share the blame for not recognising the possibilities." He paused and looked from one to the other. "If you accept my report of my stay with them then we already know that they are quite capable of interfering with another mind." He paused again. He was never pleased to have to discuss intimate details with McCoy but could not see any alternative. "I surmise that at the distance we were from the planet their influence was felt as a vague unease to a mind fully occupied with everyday details but that they were able to take advantage of Jim's involvement with one subject to enter and influence his mind. As their existence, at least in our present state of knowledge, would seem to concentrate on the negative aspects of life their influence encouraged Jim to attempt rape."  
  
"Attempt?" McCoy muttered. "If that was attempted, I don't want to see the real thing."  
  
Kirk looked at his feet and Spock showed his displeasure by the increasing chill in his voice. "I thought you wished to understand what happened, Doctor?"  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Then, do not interrupt."  
  
The warning was obvious even to McCoy. He sat back and gestured for the Vulcan to continue.  
  
"I was not at first aware of what was occurring so I lowered my shields in order to reach Jim's mind. Instead I contacted another presence and he attempted to enter my mind. I was succeeding in my attempt to repel him when Jim attained release. As Jim's attention returned to the outside world the invader found himself without a host and strenuously renewed his attempt to transfer to me. That was what you witnessed. As their influence decreases with distance, once Jim had raised the ship's shields and ordered the ship away I was able to overcome his attempts."  
  
Kirk was still subdued.  
  
"Only because you suggested it, Spock."  
  
Spock looked at him with worried eyes. "Jim, do not blame yourself. They influenced your actions."  
  
"But the basic wish must have been there."  
  
"That is unimportant. We both know you would not have acted so under normal conditions." Spock's warning glance recalled Kirk to McCoy's presence. The Science Officer continued, "I suggest we stop discussing matters that cannot be altered and decide what to do next."  
  
"Go back and try and talk to them. We can't do anything else." Kirk's fire was still buried. McCoy moved restlessly but remained silent.  
  
"Yes, I concur." Spock sounded as though he was discussing the weather. "I would suggest that the ship goes in to close orbit long enough to beam the landing party down and then returns to the orbit we hold now. Commodore Martin and I can attempt to contact the natives."  
  
"You're not going."  
  
McCoy and Kirk chorused as one and then looked sheepishly at each other.  
  
Spock sighed inwardly and proceeded to explain his reasoning.  
  
"Commodore Martin holds the position of the Federation's negotiator in this instance. As nothing can be agreed without his ratification, he must be present. He is also mind-blind so if they are only telepaths they will be unable to communicate with him. On the plus side he will remain uninfluenced by them, and, as from my limited observations the Parenans are not a technologically advanced society, he should be able to retain contact with you." He paused. "I do not believe the malevolence we have been made aware of is the whole story but we cannot allow them access to more than the minimum of personnel. However we must contact them again. As we already know they are able to communicate directly with me, I am the most suitable candidate."  
  
Kirk jumped on the one flaw he could see. "I thought you said they were incorporeal? How can they have any technology in that case?"  
  
"That was indeed my impression but I have gradually become aware of anomalies that lead me to suspect that that may not be true."  
  
"Jeezus... Spock!" McCoy's interjection was heartfelt. Kirk shushed him.  
  
"What anomalies?" he asked.  
  
"My memories are still not completely clear. However, if you remember I told you that when I regained consciousness, I was bound." The other two nodded. "I also recall seeing furniture. If these recollections are correct then it would seem probable that the Parenans are not incorporeal."  
  
"Or want you to think they aren't." Kirk said. Spock inclined his head. McCoy looked puzzled. Kirk explained, "I was thinking about the Organians."  
  
"It is another part of the puzzle that we must solve."  
  
As neither Kirk nor McCoy could come up with a valid reason that Spock, the Commodore and Starfleet were all likely to accept, they accepted defeat.  
  
McCoy said, "You won't be going anywhere without a good deal of rest." He ran his scanner over the Vulcan once again, stepped away from the bed and tacitly giving Kirk his forgiveness he continued, "Jim are you coming with me or do you intend to stay and make sure he sleeps."  
  
"Both, Bones. We'll stay until he's asleep ... then we'll both leave. Okay?"  
  
Spock looked from one to the other. He knew a conspiracy when he saw one and resigned himself to sleeping alone.  
  
It was late the following afternoon before McCoy let Spock escape his clutches. Martin had accepted the Doctor's authority with bad grace and was waiting impatiently in the transporter room for Spock's appearance. Kirk arrived before Spock and McCoy. That he was jumpy was obvious as he prowled the transporter room checking everything in sight. Eventually McCoy and Spock appeared; neither looking pleased to be there.  
  
Kirk pounced. "What took you so long?" he demanded. "We've been waiting ages."  
  
"Captain. It still wants five point ten minutes to our prearranged beam down time." Spock was patient.  
  
"Well, we're both here now," Martin said. "Guess we might as well get on with it."  
  
It appeared that Commodore Martin was as keen as anyone to get the whole thing over with. Kirk glanced at McCoy who shrugged. He had said it all, over and over again, and knew nothing was going to change their minds.  
  
"Very well. Assume your positions, gentlemen." Kirk turned to Kyle but it was Spock who said, "Energise, Mr Kyle."  
  
The three left behind waited tensely for the agreed signal from the surface. When it arrived, McCoy grunted and walked out. Kirk's eyes followed him but he turned to Kyle before he also left.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Kyle. Make sure the transporter is manned at all times until the landing party returns. I'll be on the bridge."  
  
**********  
  
Down on the surface it was cold and damp with evening drawing in. Martin shivered not because he was really cold, Starfleet thermal equipment was remarkably efficient, but because he felt uneasy. He wondered if he, mind blind as he was, felt uneasy exactly what the Vulcan was experiencing. He glanced over at his companion whose tranquil face suggested he was untroubled by their surroundings.  
  
They waited; Martin pacing back and forwards, Spock carefully surveying the clearing. Ten minutes later, Martin was about to suggest contacting the ship when he saw Spock stiffen. If he had not been watching closely he would never have noticed it.  
  
"They are here, Commodore," Spock said, turning towards him.  
  
"Where?" The Commodore looked around him.  
  
"At the edge of the clearing. They are waiting..."  
  
"What for - an invitation?" Martin's nerves were showing.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Martin peered at Spock through the gathering gloom. With a flash of insight he realised that the Vulcan was frightened. He swallowed. If Spock was scared then so should he be, but they had come down to talk to these beings after all.  
  
Swallowing again, he said quietly, "Let's invite them in, Mr Spock."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Martin could now see vague shapes. One approached Spock and touched him. The Vulcan went rigid, and Martin moved towards him only to be stopped. He could not really see anything but there was a definite presence. Not for the first time he wondered why he had joined Starfleet. After what seem ages but was in fact only seconds he saw Spock relax. The Vulcan turned back to him.  
  
"They request we accompany them to their dwellings. They find it difficult to stay long on the surface."  
  
"Is that why they didn't register on the earlier surveys?"  
  
"That is one factor. Also the background radiation they emit is different from most humanoid species. They would not have registered on our sensors."  
  
Martin could move again. He shook himself and took the decision. "Okay. We'll accept their invitation, but contact the ship and let them know." Slyly he added, "Kirk's probably having kittens by now."  
  
Spock's raised eyebrow cheered him a little and he was prepared for the Vulcan's request for an explanation. It did not materialise, Spock merely contacted the Enterprise without comment and Martin realised that Spock was far from his usual phlegmatic self. The brief exchange with Kirk was guarded and tension-filled. Martin had already realised that there was a lot more between Captain and First Officer than appeared on the surface. He reminded himself to do some discreet and careful investigations on their return to the ship. That was, of course, assuming they got back.  
  
Spock closed his communicator, and Martin felt himself pushed. Spock said, "They do not understand why you ignore them. I shall endeavour to explain."  
  
It took the Vulcan most of their short journey but eventually he managed to persuade the Parenans that Martin really was unable to hear them. His voice was almost back to its normal tone when he spoke to Martin.  
  
"They wish to commiserate with you on your disability. They find it difficult to envisage a world where one has to communicate by speech alone."  
  
Martin was startled. He had never considered himself, or for that matter most Terrans as disabled. With a shock he realised that except for Spock's telepathic capacity they might not have realised this planet was inhabited. He would have used the survey reports from the Enterprise to override the Vulcan objections, and caused heaven only knows what havoc to natives and colonists alike. Tentatively, he began to consider the idea that Vulcans on starships might well have their uses after all.  
  
Once underground the two Starfleet men began to feel more comfortable. The caves here were dry and warm, with sufficient light for them to see their way. Their hosts took them to a hall they explained was their council chamber. Spock was intrigued by the difference in their living quarters and the room where he had been imprisoned. He was still unsure of his position and was uncomfortable with that feeling. In some ways he knew that that Commodore Martin had the edge here. Was it possible that not having telepathic abilities was sometimes useful? He would have to debate that hypothesis at a later date.  
  
After they were all seated, the Head of Council spoke. His voice sounded unused and he obviously found speaking difficult. Martin now had an idea of how the other man felt and whereas once he would probably have let him carry on, he now said, "If Commander Spock doesn't mind, I am quite happy to let him act as interpreter."  
  
Spock's placid expression did not quite conceal his amazement. Martin blushed unseen. He had not realised that Spock had been aware of his antipathy. He had thought it well hidden but obviously he had some rethinking to do.  
  
Spock inclined his head in Martin's direction.  
  
"I have no objection, sir." Immediately he was bombarded with questions from the Parenans. He held out his hands. "One at a time, please. I cannot talk to all of you at once."  
  
The Leader's gravely voice sounded again, "We apologise, Commander Spock both for our rudeness now and our," he paused, "...cruelty to you earlier. Please ask your questions and we will answer."  
  
Spock's eyebrows rose. Martin who was close enough to see his face clearly could see that he was settling down and relaxed in his turn. The Vulcan nodded gravely to the speaker but made no vocal acceptance.  
  
He said, "In order for Commodore Martin to be sure of the exchanges between us, I will ask my questions aloud. I presume this will be agreeable?"  
  
There was a murmur of rusty voices. "Agreeable."  
  
"Thank you." He glanced at Martin who waved him on. After all Spock had made more first contacts than most others in Starfleet, Captains and Commodores included.  
  
"We are not the first party to reach your planet. Why did you make contact with us and not the earlier party?"  
  
To Martin the silence seemed interminable but eventually Spock spoke. "We were intrigued by your differences; both between yourselves and from us. We were unsure at first ... the last group to visit us here was also different from those that came before.  
  
"Came before?" Martin questioned. "You mean before our survey parties?"  
  
"Many years ago our people were visited often by those similar to the ones who call themselves Vulcan. They killed, maimed and stole. We had little means of protection, only our empathic and telepathic senses. It took us many years but eventually we were able to perfect our own system of defence. Then they stopped coming but we had spent so many years in these caves, always hiding, that we could no longer endure the light. We lived here peacefully until the first party of your people came ... they were similar to our enemies so we attacked. One of them, who was very different to the rest, died. Then they left and we were at peace again.  
  
"When you arrived and our attack seemed to be unsuccessful, some of us made you sleep and took the one resembling our enemies. There were those amongst us who wished to make him suffer as his kind had made us suffer. At first we forebode to intervene but when we realised the effect our treatment was having the Council decreed his release."  
  
Martin found it eerie listening to Spock's dispassionate voice talking about himself. He interrupted again.  
  
"Why did you attack him again after his return to the ship?"  
  
"There are those amongst us who hate still. They have been dealt with. However as they are many we cannot necessarily guarantee the safety of those similar to our enemies."  
  
"It must be obvious that whoever your enemies were that Spock isn't one of them." Martin was not sure why he was defending the Vulcan.  
  
"He looks like them." The tone flattened and Martin altered tack.  
  
"This defence of yours - is that what makes our people uneasy while on the planet surface?"  
  
"Yes. It was built up over many years from all of our suffering. It will take a very long time before it dissipates. And, be assured, we will only allow that if we are sure our enemies no longer exist."  
  
Martin asked, " Mr. Spock, do you have any idea as to whom the slavers could be? Romulans maybe?" He was grasping at straws. They would probably never be able to use this planet to alleviate the famine but he could hope.  
  
Spock was pale. "No. Whoever it was... it happened millennia ago. Somehow the Parenans keep their negative emotions alive and pass them into the atmosphere. They are correct. It will take some 970 of your years before it dissipates sufficiently for telepathic species to visit this planet with ease." He paused before adding grimly, "I would not have liked to have been on the receiving end of their original defence." He changed the subject and the questions and answers continued.  
  
Martin became so involved he lost track of time. He was intent on discovering a compromise that would allow the Federation to use the planet surface to grow grain. However finding farmers who would be unaffected by the Parenans' defences was very unlikely. It was Spock who suggested the possibility of a group who would not want to set down roots but would oversee the grain harvests until they discovered and rectified the causes for the harvest failures on Mykin.  
  
Eventually Martin noticed that the strain was beginning to tell on Spock. He was even paler than before. The natives' Leader must have recognised it as well for he suddenly stopped the meeting.  
  
"It is time for you to leave. We will await the arrival of your Negotiators but would make the suggestion that you do not rely on our agreement to your proposals.  
  
Both Starfleet men recognised their dismissal and made no attempt to argue further. They bowed, made their farewells and followed their guide. Martin breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the surface. He turned to speak to their escort but they were alone. Moving quickly, they walked away from the cave entrance, Spock opening his communicator to request beam-up as they did so.  
  
The transporter room was crowded and very bright. McCoy pounced on both of them, ordering them to sickbay. Martin was too busy watching Spock and Kirk to pay him much attention. He was disappointed.  
  
"Welcome back, Commodore, Mr Spock." Kirk's expression matched his cool voice  
  
"It is a pleasure to be back, Captain," Spock answered. "I am sure Commodore Martin feels the same way."  
  
Martin laughed. "I sure do and I wasn't getting the worst of it by any means." He paused, "I'm kinda hungry. How long were we down there?"  
  
"Ten point three hours Commodore," Spock answered.  
  
"Right on the nose as usual. We were just about to send out a search party, Commander. If I remember correctly you were issued with instructions concerning check in times. I presume you had a good reason for ignoring them?" Kirk was icy.  
  
Martin jumped in before Spock could answer.  
  
"Sure, we had good reasons but they'll wait for the moment," he said. "First, I need a shower, some food, a chance to sort out my impressions, and I'll bet Mr Spock does as well. After all he did most of the work. Let's say we meet at eleven hundred hours and we can get everything cleared up at once. Get the report into Fleet Command as soon as possible." He surveyed the faces round him. Spock's was closed; Kirk's had a pink tinge not normally present, and Martin was certain the doctor was trying not to laugh. It was McCoy who broke the silence.  
  
"Good idea, Commodore, but I still need you in sickbay first. It'll only take five minutes. You to, Spock."  
  
Martin shrugged and gave in. Kirk nodded. "Eleven hundred hours it is, Commodore. I'd better get back to the bridge." He turned to leave, paused by the open doors and turned back to Spock. "Do as you're told for once will you." The doors shut on his last word.  
  
Martin and McCoy looked at each other, McCoy shrugged. Spock gestured towards the door. "After you, gentlemen."  
  
**********  
  
They met in the briefing room as arranged. Martin had spent his time thinking and had come to a decision that he was loath to take but knew deep down that he had no other option. He and Spock described the meeting to Kirk who was inordinately quiet throughout. The only questions he asked were short and straight to the point. Eventually there was nothing left to say.  
  
"What will you recommendation be, Commodore?" Kirk asked.  
  
"We have to interdict the planet. It's a blow to our hopes but we have no right to force ourselves upon the Parenans. I will recommend a diplomatic visit to ensure the interdict terms are agreeable to the Parenans." He sighed gustily. "And, we will just need to continue the search for suitable planets and hope we find one very quickly."  
  
Kirk turned to look at Spock. "Your recommendations, Mr Spock?"  
  
"I concur with the Commodore. Although Parenan society is in a state of flux at this time they do not appear in need of our help. We have already caused disruption. Further interference could irreparably damage their capability to fend for themselves." After a short pause he added, "We can of course do little about our inadvertent breaking of the Prime Directive."  
  
Kirk rubbed his chin. "I agree. Commodore, do you wish to inform the Parenans of your decision?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"Yes I think I wouldn't mind taking a look at what this has all been about."  
  
Their visit to the surface was short. As they materialised Kirk looked around him, breathed deeply and shook himself. He glanced in Spock's direction. "Bad?" he asked.  
  
"I..." Spock swallowed the lie he had been about to utter. "Yes."  
  
"Let's get this over with. How do we attract their attention?"  
  
"There is no need. They are already here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Spock indicated a grove of trees. "Over there." The three of them walked over to the shadowy figures. Spock introduced Kirk. The Parenan leader acknowledged the Captain then turned back to Spock.  
  
"They wish to know why we have returned," Spock said quietly.  
  
Martin stepped forward and gravely told the assembled Parenans of their decision. It seemed to Kirk that a wave of relief passed through the grove. Spock nodded and was about to speak when a figure detached itself from the amorphous group hidden in the trees.  
  
"We thank you for your words and we welcome your decision. We will await your diplomats and hope that you will be amongst them."  
  
Martin answered, "Be assured, Councillor, that I will be. I can not categorically state that Commander Spock will be able to form a part of the group. His duties may necessitate his absence but I will see what I can do."  
  
Suddenly they were alone again.  
  
"How do they do that?" Kirk murmured.  
  
"I do not know, Captain." Spock's answer was just as quiet.  
  
Martin was looking round him. "Pity," he said. "Well, let's go home shall we? I've a report to make."  
  
**********  
  
It was much later that night before Kirk and Spock managed to have time to themselves. They had spent much of the afternoon writing reports, most of the evening commiserating with Martin, and planning their next move. Now it was just the two of them. Spock's quarters were warm and peaceful and they sat talking about nothing in particular. Silence occupied them for a while longer and Kirk was about to suggest turning in when Spock spoke.  
  
"What would you have done if Commodore Martin had decided to attempt colonisation of Parena, Jim?"  
  
"Gone with my gut feeling and your report. What else? Though I'm damned glad I didn't have too."  
  
Silence once more ensued, until Spock spoke.  
  
"There is something else that worries thee?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Thee have been extraordinarily subdued these past five point nine days."  
  
"Since you woke up in sickbay, you mean?"  
  
Spock thought for a while. "No, on reflection this situation has been in existence since before Commodore Martin came on board." With a surprising jump Spock then said, "Are you concerned that he might recognise our relationship and report its existence in unfavourable terms to Starfleet Command?"  
  
"No... not entirely, although I have wondered about that." Kirk gazed into the flickering light in front of him. Spock waited him out. He had more patience than Kirk.  
  
"No..." Kirk repeated, "I think what it boils down to is that every time we come through a situation like this - - I mean one where I have to face losing you, for whatever reason, - - I'm not sure I can do it again." He half turned, raising himself to his knees and said anxiously, "You understand, don't you?"  
  
Spock nodded. "I understand. Do you understand that the reverse is also true?"  
  
"Yes, I realise that but it's different."  
  
"Oh?" The air was slightly frosty.  
  
"I order you into most of those situations."  
  
"True and I have to watch you throw yourself into those situations."  
  
Kirk shrugged. "That goes with the job," he said. "You know that."  
  
"Just as long as you know that you having to give me orders that take me into dangerous situations goes with the job."  
  
Kirk snorted. "Smart-alec."  
  
Spock ignored him and they sat quietly until Kirk asked, "Do you want to go with Martin?"  
  
"On the diplomatic mission to Parena?" Spock did not wait for an answer. "If we are the ship chosen to convey the mission then I would offer my services. However, although the Parenans need help I think that my own experiences with them effectively discounts me. I do not expect the Council to request my presence although I think the probability is high that they will use Enterprise to convey the personnel selected."  
  
"So do I, but that wasn't what I meant."  
  
"Commodore Martin doesn't appreciate Vulcans."  
  
"He obviously appreciates you."  
  
A minute shrug answered him. Kirk continued, "Has he asked you?"  
  
"No, Jim, he has not. And you should not need to ask." Spock was suddenly vehement. "You must know by now what my answer would be. I have turned down such offers on numerous occasions."  
  
"Yes, I know, but," Kirk's tired face lit up mischievously, "but I like to be reminded occasionally." Spock relaxed and Kirk settled back into his arms.  
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
"As long as you need me."  


The End


End file.
